The present invention relates to a digital information recording/playback system which allows the user to create a menu corresponding to recorded contents, and an information recording medium used in this system.
In particular, the present invention relates to a digital information recording/playback system which has a function of supporting the user to create a visual menu that partially uses actual recorded contents (a still picture, a short movie, or the like), and an information recording medium used in this system.